The Way I Loved You
by justkatherine
Summary: Dan cinta itu dahsyat. Cinta itu menyenangkan. Cinta itu sesuatu yang kunantikan, Keajaiban. Dan andai aku jatuh cinta lagi pada orang lain. Rasanya takkan pernah sama seperti Cintaku padamu. #Drabble #Songfict #Oneshoot


**Ketika tubuh ini tak lagi kuat berpijak pada waktu ini, mungkin hanya masa depanlah yang benar-benar kubutuhkan. Bukan sebuah ilusi semata, bukan sebuah delusi saja.**

**Tidakkah kau melihat bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu? Aku mencintaimu seperti aku membutuhkan udara untuk bernafas.**

**Tidakkah kau merasakannya? Bukankah itu tertulis jelas diwajahku.**

**..**

**Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort**

**Main Cast: Hinata Hyuuga**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Gaje, Abal**

**Inspired Song: Selena G – The Way I Loved You**

..

..

..

Aku menyunggingkan senyum manis di bibirku kala terdengar suara yang sangat ku kenal dari seseorang yang tengah memelukku dari belakang. Senyumku makin mengembang begitu ia membalikkan tubuhku untuk menghadap kearahnya.

Kulihat sosok orang yang sangat kucintai itu tersenyum hangat kepadaku, senyuman favoritku. "I Love You" Bisiknya lirih seraya menenggelamkan tubuhku kedalam pelukannya yang nyaman. Aku mengerutkan keningku melihat tingkahnya yang sedikit aneh. "Love you too" Tidak ingin berfikir yang tidak-tidak aku membalas pelukannya. Melingkari badan kekarnya dengan tangan mungilku.

Tak bisa kutampik aku sangat mencintai sosok yang sedang kupeluk ini lebih dari diriku sendiri. Hubungan yang sudah berlangsung hampir 4 tahun ini begitu hangat. Aku bersyukur memilikinya untuk terus berada di sisiku.

"Kau sedikit aneh" Akhirnya ku keluarkan juga pertanyaan yang menyangkut di kepalaku. Ku kira aku menanyakannya dengan nada biasa, namun bisa kurasakan tubuhnya sedikit menegang.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk melihatnya, sekilas kulihat sapphirenya yang terlihat sendu walau hanya sekilas karena ia buru-buru merubah raut mukanya. Dan lagi, ia memberikan sebuah senyuman favoritku sebagai pertanda bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. "Everything is alright, don't worry about anything". Tangannya menjawil gemas hidungku membuatku terkikik geli dan kubalas dengan sebuah kecupan lembut dibibirnya.

…

**Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, dan segalanya akan kembali seperti semula.**

**Dan suatu hari nanti aku akan menertawai semua ini**

..

..

..

..

Sekuat tenaga aku berusaha agar tidak menjatuhkan air mata setetes pun. Tanganku gemetar mencengkram ujung dress ku kuat-kuat. Seluruh tubuhku terasa lemas, lidahku kelu dan hatiku hancur. Pandanganku yang walaupun sudah buram oleh air mata tetap terfokus ke arah altar di depan sana.

Dan hatiku kembali remuk lalu hancur berkeping-keping, saat dua janji sehidup semati dua orang di depan sana terucapkan. Seseorang yang masih sangat kucintai telah resmi menikahi sahabatku.

Apakah ada yang lebih menyakitkan dari ini?

…

**Melepasmu dari pelukanku membuatku kedinginan**

**Berusaha berpura-pura semua ini tidak menyakitkan**

**Tapi itu malah membuatnya semakin parah**

..

..

..

..

Flashback

"Aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita" Seperti petir yang menyambar di cuaca cerah, mungkin kau bisa menebak perasaanku saat ini. Terkejut, sedih, marah, kecewa, semuanya bergemuruh jadi satu didalam hati ini.

Aku mencoba tersenyum untuk menghalau rasa sakit ini, entah kenapa akal sehatku seakan rusak untuk tidak begitu saja menerima perkataannya "Kenapa? Hari ini merupakan hari jadi kita yang ke-5 tahun. Kumohon katakan padaku bahwa kau bercanda" Bentakku dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir deras walau senyum itu tidak pernah pudar dari wajahku, berharap sosok orang didepanku itu akan memelukku dan tertawa akibat candaannya.

Namun ternyata semua itu tidak akan terjadi seperti dalam bayanganku, setidaknya dia memang memelukku seperti dalam bayanganku.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak lagi mencintaimu, lupakanlah aku dan berbahagialah tanpaku" Lalu dia pergi tanpa menghiraukanku yang terisak semakin kencang, seakan tangisku tak lagi membuatnya tersentuh seperti dulu. Dulu ia tak akan pernah membiarkan setetes pun air mataku jatuh, ya dulu.

Aku menatap punggungnya dengan mataku yang terlihat buram. Aku ingin mengejar dirinya dan menggenggam erat tangannya, namun sesuatu menohok keras dadaku. Kupejamkan kedua mataku

'Kekasihmu akhir-akhir ini sering terlihat jalan bareng berdua dengan sahabatmu, mereka terlihat mesra seperti sepasang kekasih'

Dan perkataan Sakura salah satu teman sekelasku kembali terngiang dalam benakku. Mungkinkah semua itu?

Flashback Off

…

**Aku mencintaimu seperti Cinta Pertama**

**Satu-satunya Cinta Sejati**

**Aku lebih mencintaimu daripada cintamu padaku**

**Seperti sesuatu yang murni dan suci**

**Dan itu tak akan pernah bisa tergantikan**

..

..

..

..

Lambat laun aku perlahan mendekati kedua pasangan yang baru saja resmi menikah itu. Seseorang yang masih sangat kucintai dan sahabatku. Adakah yang lebih menyakitkan daripada ini?

Dengan langkah pasti menghiraukan hatiku yang sebenarnya sedang menjerit memilukan menahan sakit hebat yang mendera. "Selamat atas pernikahan kalian" Aku tersenyum mengisyaratkan semuanya baik-baik saja, membuat dua pasangan itu yang tadinya takut-takut melihatku akhirnya menatap wajahku yang kuyakini sudah terpasang wajah datar walau sedikit dihiasi senyuman.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama lagi untuk terus berada dihadapan keduanya aku segera pergi dari hadapan mereka, sekuat tenaga aku berusaha untuk tidak menoleh pada sepasang sapphire seseorang yang masih sangat kucintai.

Aku mencintaimu Naruto. Melebihi cintaku pada nyawaku sendiri, namun aku bukanlah seseorang yang egois. Melihatmu bahagia adalah jalan hidupku, senyummu adalah kekuatanku, kebahagiaanmu adalah hidupku. Demi tuhan, aku senang melihatmu bahagia, karena itu berarti aku akan terus hidup. Walaupun aku bukanlah alasan dari balik kebahagiaanmu.

Akan sangat dahsyat, seperti kumpulan mantra sihir, sesuatu yang sangat kunantikan yang kusebut keajaiban. Untuk mendapatkan Cinta yang lain.

Berbahagialah Naruto dengan sahabatku. Aku mencintaimu selalu. Jika suatu saat aku jatuh cinta lagi pada orang lain, perlu kau tahu dan akan kupastikan Cinta itu tidak akan pernah sama seperti Cintaku padamu.

….

**And it was be wonderful**

**It was magical**

**It was everything I've waited for, A miracle**

**And if I should ever fall in love again with someone new**

**Oh, It could never be the way**

**No, It will never be the way**

**I Loved You**


End file.
